


Storie

by orphan_account



Series: La storia di una dea e del mortale che le rubò il cuore [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Legends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “…e il mostro entrò nella stanza e urlò BOH!”“Davvero? Tutto qui?”“Aspetta, è un momento di tensione!”“Super noioso!”Nami inarcò un sopracciglio. Erano le tre di notte, che ci facevano Robin, Usopp, Rufy e Chopper ancora svegli?“Non riuscivamo a dormire – disse l’archeologa, con un libro in mano ed una tazza di tè di fronte – Così siamo venuti tutti qui.”“Abbiamo iniziato a raccontarci delle storie – proseguì Rufy – Ed ora era il turno di Chopper. Però la sua è così noiosa!”“Ehi, almeno ci ho provato!”“Sarà…”“Ma ora che ci penso – continuò la renna – Non abbiamo sentito ancora Robin!”Gli sguardi di tutti si spostarono su di lei, che si limitò a scrollare le spalle:“Non conosco molte storie.”
Series: La storia di una dea e del mortale che le rubò il cuore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554874





	Storie

**Author's Note:**

> \- Lavoro precedentemente pubblicato su EFP

“…e il mostro entrò nella stanza e urlò _BOH!”  
_ “Davvero? Tutto qui?”  
“Aspetta, è un momento di tensione!”  
“Super noioso!”  
Nami inarcò un sopracciglio. Erano le tre di notte, che ci facevano Robin, Usopp, Rufy e Chopper ancora svegli? E con la tavola imbadita a pranzo? Quest'ultimo, conoscendo Rufy, non era un mistero. Il capitano era un pozzo senza fondo.  
“Non riuscivamo a dormire – disse l’archeologa, con un libro in mano ed una tazza di tè di fronte – Così siamo venuti tutti qui.”  
“Abbiamo iniziato a raccontarci delle storie – proseguì Rufy – Ed ora era il turno di Chopper. Però la sua è così noiosa!”  
“Ehi, almeno ci ho provato!”  
“Sarà…”  
“Ma ora che ci penso – continuò la renna – Non abbiamo sentito ancora Robin!”  
Gli sguardi di tutti si spostarono su di lei, che si limitò a scrollare le spalle:“Non conosco molte storie.”  
“Non bisogna conoscerle – intervenne Usopp – A volte basta inventarle.”  
“E se lo dice lui…”  
“Nami, almeno non sono uno squalo assetato di soldi!”  
“Brutto…”  
“Potrebbe andar bene anche una leggenda?” l’interruppe Robin ed Usopp annuì.  
“Perché no? Storie, leggende, miti…alla fine si somigliano tutti. Dai, racconta.”  
“Sono passati anni da quando me la raccontarono, non sono sicura di ricordamela bene.”  
“Dopo la storia di Chopper – commentò il cecchino - Non vedo come la tua possa essere peggio.”  
“Ehi!”  
Robin rise sommessamente, poi:”Farò del mio meglio. Allora…forse non vi piacerà, perché fondamentalmente è una storia d’amore.”  
Rufy sbuffò e Nami gli diede una gomitata allo stomaco.   
“Amore?” ripeté Chopper.   
“Non una a lieto fine, temo. Vediamo…ah, inizia tutto con due grandi dei.”  
“Dei veri o tipo Eneru?” domandò Rufy.   
“Chissà…dicevo, questi due dei erano i più potenti di tutti, Imna e Shara, fratello e sorella, marito e moglie…”  
“Eh? Se erano fratelli, come facevano ad essere sposati?”  
“Le regole degli dei sono diverse, Chopper.”  
“Se invece erano umani…”  
“Grazie Rufy, ora non riuscirò più a mangiare.”  
“Vuoi dare la tua carne a me, Usopp?”  
“Smettetela voi due! Continua pure, Robin.”  
“Grazie, Nami. Vedete, Imna e Shara erano temuti dagli altri dei, che cercarono più volte di ucciderli, ma tutti i loro tentativi furono vani: anzi, ad ogni tentativo di assassinio, i due diventavano più forti. Alla fine, eguagliarono il Dio Creatore che, intimorito dal loro potere, decise di esiliarli sulla Terra. Disse che era un premio, che avrebbe donato loro un grande regno su cui avrebbero regnato come re e regina per l’eternità. I due accettarono. Non potevano immaginare che il _grande regno_ fosse in realtà un deserto immenso, senza acqua, animali o qualcuno su cui governare.”  
“Sembra Arabasta.”  
“In effetti…”  
“Sono due cose diverse. Almeno, ad Arabasta c’erano delle persone che si sono ingegnate per sopravvivere. Qua c’erano solo loro due.”  
“Nami, ricorda che erano dei. Shara disse _Questo sarà un grande regno: lo renderemo noi tale._ Alla perplessità del marito, disse _Sono la dea della vita e della morte, se voglio questo deserto diventerà un grande regno, con piante rigogliose e animali da pascolo._ Iniziò a piangere: dalle sue lacrime, ebbe origine la vita. Creò un fiume, poi piante di ogni tipo, ed infine animali. Ecco, era nato un piccolo paradiso nel deserto. Imna le disse _Non regneremo su buoi e pecore. Sono il dio della guerra e della forza, della malattia e della paura. Dalle grandi città, farò fuggire uomini, donne e bambini per scampare dalla peste. Causerò delle guerre che distruggeranno regni e famiglie. I profughi saranno costretti a rifugiarsi altrove. Verranno qua e se vorranno avranno una nuova vita. Se non ci accetteranno, saranno condannati a vagare nel deserto fino alla loro morte.”  
_ “Che tipo carino…” bofonchiò Usopp.  
“Non ho mai sentito di un frutto del Diavolo che dà questi poteri.”  
“Magari erano davvero dei, Rufy.”  
“Nah.”  
“L’unico dio in cui crederesti sarebbe il dio del cibo” commentò aspra Nami.  
“Questa non è una storia d’amore” fece notare Chopper.  
“Ci sto arrivando. Il piano di Imna funzionò: ebbero dei sudditi su cui governare, profughi fuggiti dalla guerra e dalla fame. Iniziarono a costruire templi per onorare i due sposi divini, case…tutto ciò che era necessario per garantire una vita dignitosa nella nuova patria. Passarono mille anni, poi un giorno Imna disse alla moglie _Siamo riusciti a costruire un regno senza precedenti. Ma è pacifico. Voglio renderlo un Impero._ Lei acconsentì e per cent’anni Imna si impegnò a conquistare col suo esercito tutti i regni confinanti al loro. Al centesimo anno, era rimasto solo un regno, il cui sovrano era figlio di una mortale e del dio Haka, dio della follia e della saggezza.”  
“Che nomi assurdi.”  
“Rufy, taci.”  
“Sono comunque nomi strani!”  
“Proprio tu parli?”  
“Non è che Chopper o Usopp siano nomi tanto normali.”  
“Neppure Nami.”  
“In effetti, Robin ha il nome più normale qui.”  
“Ok, ma in tutto questo eravamo arrivati a Imna che arrivava sotto la città del figlio di un altro dio – ricapitolò Usopp – Che successe poi?”  
“Il re pregò il padre di aiutarlo e Haka mandò un tafano che punse Imna e lo rese pazzo. Imna non distingueva più gli alleati dai nemici e in una notte sterminò il suo stesso esercito. Non contento, iniziò a imperversare nei territori faticosamente conquistati a passar uomini e animali a fil di spada. Shara lo fermò e lo riportò a casa, rinchiudendolo nelle sue stanze. Poi mandò a cercare qualcuno che potesse curarlo, dio o mortale che fosse. Un giorno, a corte si presentò un medico umano, Haggar, che disse _Io curerò tuo marito, ma tu in cambio dovrai riportare in vita mia sorella._ Shara non ebbe altra scelta che accettare. L’umano rimase con Imna per tre giorni e per tre notti. All’alba del quarto giorno, Haggar tornò da Shara e le disse _Ora è come prima, ma nella sua mente è rimasta una cicatrice. Avrà bisogno di tempo per recuperare appieno le sue forze._ Shara riportò in vita la sorella del medico, come aveva promesso. Inoltre, colpita dalle sua capacità, gli assegnò il ruolo di medico personale di Imna. Haggar accettò.”  
“Come aveva fatto a curare Imna? – domandò Chopper – Che io sappia, non esiste una cura alla follia.”  
“Si diceva che Haggar fosse un grande conoscitore delle arti magiche.”  
“Ma non era un medico?”  
“A quei tempi, medicina e magia erano quasi la stessa cosa. Haggar e Shara passavano molto tempo insieme: lui le riferiva i miglioramenti del marito ogni sera e lei lo invitava a mangiare alla sua tavola. Un privilegio che a pochi mortali era stato concesso. Lentamente, si innamorarono. Non una cosa eccezionale, altri dei avevano avuto amanti mortali. Ma Shara non aveva mai amato nessun altro oltre Imna. Lo definiva _colui col quale era nata e col quale sarebbe morta._ Una cosa sola, per sempre. Haggar era il primo che riuscisse a farla innamorare tanto profondamente da dimenticare il suo fratello-sposo. Fu fatale, per entrambi. Un giorno, Imna li sorprese nello stesso letto e si vendicò: uccise Haggar e rinchiuse la sorella nelle segrete, impossibilitata ad usare i suoi poteri. L’amava ma non voleva che riportasse in vita il suo amante. Imprigionata, sperava che dopo un po’ di tempo dimenticasse il mortale e tornasse a regnare con lui. Ma Shara non poteva dimenticare, non lo voleva. Pianse a lungo e le sue lacrime formarono gli oceani che attualmente solchiamo.”  
“Per quanto tempo pianse?”  
“Decenni. Un giorno, impietositosi un dio l’aiutò a scappare e le disse _Sono passati secoli dalla morte del tuo amante, ormai lui appartiene al regno di Ekonshio, l’aldilà. Se vuoi riabbracciarlo, dovrai scendere negli Inferi._ Lei non esitò e si fece indicare la strada per il regno dei morti. Quando Imna seppe della sua fuga, decapitò il dio che l’aveva aiutata e la seguì. Voleva impedirle di recuperare Haggar: se un dio entrava nel regno dei morti, era perduto per sempre. Voleva salvarla. Ma Shara era testarda e, prima che lui potesse impedirlo, attraversò la porta che separava il mondo umano da quello dei morti. Era perduta.”  
Silenzio. Poi Chopper chiese:”Finisce così?”  
“Uhm…sì.”  
“Non ricordi il finale?”  
“Me la raccontarono così.”  
“Ma…ma è incompleta.”  
“Forse.”  
“Davvero non sai altro?”  
“Purtroppo no. Forse Shara ed Haggar si ritrovarono nell’aldilà e rimasero lì, insieme, per sempre. Oppure Ehonshio impedì l’incontro per fare un favore a Imna. Ci sono tante possibili varianti.”  
“Mi sento insoddisfatto – ammise la renna – Una leggenda così bella e non sappiamo il finale.”  
Robin sorrise e gli accarezzò la testa.  
“Secondo me, è meglio così. Possiamo dare noi il finale che preferiamo.”  
“Tipo i due che fuggono e vanno a vivere insieme?” domandò Chopper.  
“Certo, perché no.”   
Rufy storse il naso. Non gli piacevano le storie senza una fine. E sapeva che c’era di più, che mancava un pezzo importante. Ma non sapeva quale.   
Sbadigliò.   
Che importanza aveva? Ora voleva solo dormire.


End file.
